


First Dance

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fairytale Land, Wooden Swan Week, wooden swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma chooses her partner for the first dance at her 18th birthday ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

She watches from behind the silk red curtain as he turns his head in anticipation, waiting along the pillars behind the crowds. His dark stubble shadowed his face; but, even from the distance, her eyes traced the slight smirk as he watched the other young men line up in front. The crowds parted around the staircase in preparation for her entrance, eagerly awaiting which man would have the honor to open the ball for the princess’s eighteenth birthday.

“Remember, my sunshine, it is important which prince you choose for your partner. Your first dance is important and sets the scene for the celebration,” her father stands next to her, whispering as he places her hand in the crock of his arm.

The curtains lift and all the eyes watch as her father guides her down the steps. Her golden hair falls in her face as she steps onto the marble floor. Letting her hand slip out of her father’s arm, she steps forward, pushing past the princes at the front of the crowd and through the people. Reaching the woodworker’s son, she smiled and curtsy, eyes never straying from his widen blue eyes.

“May you do me the honor of escorting me in the first dance, my guardian angel?” she smiled as she placed her hand in front of her.

“Of course, my princess,” he bowed, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. “I would be honored.”


End file.
